Portable tanks have been an absolute necessity, particularly in the oil field industry, for many years. To mount tanks on skids is customary, but to load and unload these tanks for movement of same from one location to another has always been a burdensome task, requiring a flat bed truck and winching equipment, requiring many hours of work and often causing damage to the tank. It is an object of this invention to provide means for ready transportation of heavy tanks with a minimum of labor, a minimum of equipment and a maximum of safety.